My baby
by Miroku8o8Luver
Summary: -Chapter2-He's gonna pay:Sango had a secret and one day soon she will have to tell everyone, She is sick, what will happen when Miroku finds out her secrets. She can't live it alone...Will Miroku help her thru this? read to find out! FLUFF MIRSAN


My Baby  
  
It's been a few months after I got recovered from injuries from Kyo. Now I feel much well. Although I still feel sick. But now I would have colds often. I threw up a lot and I couldn't stop that. I couldn't eat all types of food. I had to watch everything I eat. It was my secret and no one knew. I couldn't tell anyone but soon I would have to. I can't do this on my own. Soon I have to tell everyone, I'd have to tell everyone because I would need major help. I couldn't live my new life without anyone helping me. Ever since I found this out, I freaked. I wanted to get revenge on Kyo but there was nothing I could do. Not in this condition. Miroku tried to get him for raping but Kyo ran away. None of us could find him. I couldn't do anything, I felt like I was in a trap or something.  
  
If I tell Kagome I was pregnant what would she do? But I know she would understand. She would cry for me, knowing Kagome. But I should tell her now, before they find out. I'm getting bigger and I'm getting weak.  
  
After the past months I loved Miroku more and more. He loves me too but we decided to just be friends for now. But I don't want to be just friends. But I am stupid, I was the one that brought the 'we should be friends for now' part. He asked me out but I didn't say anything. I guess I was afraid because of my pregnancy. I thought one day I would be pregnant by someone I love, and I was hoping it was Miroku and I guess it's too late.  
  
I should have just told Miroku right then and there before I met Kyo and after he flirted with the village girls that I loved him, I should have said something. Maybe none of this would have happen to me. I'm in pain. I feel cramps. I just want to scream. This is one of the things I hate about being a woman. Boys don't have to go thru this and sometime I wish I was a boy. But no...I don't want to think I want to be a boy again because I wouldn't be in love with Miroku. God has a reason why he made me female. And he rewarded me with Miroku. Just one day I know I'll be with him.  
  
I stand up from my bed and walk out holding my stomach and it is very painful. Kagome is walking this way.  
  
"Kagome..." I called "please come here, I need to tell you something"  
  
"Hai" she responded with a nod.  
  
I sweated as I looked at Miroku he watched me calling Kagome over. He stood up and told Inu Yasha to hold on. He walked towards me and Kagome.  
  
"Are you alright Sango?" he asked. I'm glad he did because that showed me he cared for me. "Do you need anything I can do to help?"  
  
I smiled at him "No...it's alright Miroku, I'll be with Kagome, and she can help me. But thanks for asking". He nodded.  
  
I walked into the cabin and sat on the bed. Kagome sat next to me and looked curious.  
  
"What did you need to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously "Kagome, you have to help me" I said  
  
"Help you? Help you with what? Are you sick?!" She said nervously  
  
"Well sort of..." I sighed closing my eyes, and biting my lip "I'm...Pregnant"  
  
She gasped and stared at me surprisingly. She smiled and she was happy for me. But I was really expecting her to have a different expression when I told her. She hugged me and teared for me.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" She said happily "can I tell Miroku?!"  
  
"Miroku? What does this have to do with Miroku?" I asked  
  
"No...nothing he would be very happy, He loves you Sango, he can be the father...I'm sure he wants to"  
  
I stared at her and started thinking. Maybe now is my chance to let Miroku be the father of my child. But I don't feel ready to be a mother, not at this age, I'm only 18.  
  
"I guess so..."I pretended like I didn't really want her to.  
  
Kagome ran out as she told Inu Yasha, Shippo and Miroku. I felt so embarrassed at the same time.  
  
Inu Yasha dropped his ramen out his mouth. Shippo said "ewww" but... Miroku stood up in surprise. "What?!" he said angrily  
  
I struggled walking to them but I got there in time. He seemed really disappointed, I felt crushed. I sat there and cried. He looked at me with a mad and ran to me. He lifted me up and walked me to the cabin.  
  
He laid me on the bed and sat next to me. "Miroku..." I called. He never answered. I looked down. Then turned and looked at me pushing my hair back. But still he never responds to me in words. He held me and felt my stomach to see how old it is. He felt it and he knew it was already about 4 months. He sat there and held me and I embraced him back. I didn't know he would respond like this if he found out.  
  
"Miroku please talk to me..." I said "what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong..." He sighed "I wanted to be the real father of this child. Not Kyo"  
  
"I grabbed his face with both my hands "he is not the father, you are, only if you accept"  
  
Finally he smiled and kissed me. He never kissed me for a long time. I parted from the kiss and coughed. I was still sick. He just stayed with me till night in the cabin.  
  
---few months later--- For few months now he took care of me and I had a great time spending time with him. He is my boyfriend now and I am happy. But I am not happy with the struggles I have with the baby. While time passes I would get sicker and sicker. And we didn't know why I was. After that I ended up in bed coughing hard. I couldn't move a lot because I had a fever. This feeling of pregnancy felt as painful as being raped again. But with Miroku on my side I feel much better. I kept throwing up in bed and I was getting hungry. But I couldn't eat much. I would want to eat but then the next I couldn't. I felt as if I was starving.  
  
I had the baby for 7 months and I am fatter and I look so pale. I look so tired and I don't feel like myself. I can't believe I'm experimenting a woman's life now. I can't believe. I'm way too young, but too bad...I can't reverse the time. If only I can...If only. I made a huge mistake 7 months ago...meeting Kyo. If I never met him this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Miroku brought me some food. He made it himself and I like his cooking but I couldn't eat. I was too weak to eat. I only took a few bites and that's it. I couldn't handle this and I feel like dying. But I don't want to die anymore because I have Miroku now and he's mines now.  
  
A lady came into the cabin to check me; she was a fortune teller and a healer. She said I am sick and I understood. But I didn't know she meant sick as in I will die. I was shocked. I looked at Miroku and he was about to cry, he was tearing, his fist tightened as if he wanted to punch someone. Kagome was already tearing, and Inu Yasha was too busy eating ramen since he doesn't know anything about pregnancy. Miroku went by me and embraced me tight crying on my shoulder, I started to cry to.  
  
"But there is only one way to live" she said. We all paused and looked at her waiting for her solution. She grabbed out a type of silver looking powder bottle and handed it to Miroku. "You give this medicine to her every night since you will soon be her husband"  
  
Miroku's eyes lit up. His eyes widened. "Hai" he nodded his head. He was surprised because of what the lady had said. He looked happy although he still looked scared for me. He looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back. 'I love him so much' I thought to myself.  
  
But the lady looked disappointed. Why did she? She walked out with a farewell. I felt as if she knew something but she never told us. I couldn't stop her and make her tell us. Maybe she has her reasons why she didn't tell us. I understand now.  
  
---9 months and counting---  
  
I can't take it, after I saw Miroku. He kissed another girl. I saw. I just drowned. But I didn't know what to do. I barely could walk perfectly and it has been 9 months and Kaede said I will be having the baby soon.  
  
Miroku walked in. I gave him a sour look and I never spoke to him. He looked a little bummed. He looked at me and he never talked to me either. I don't know what happened but I don't want to forgive him for kissing that village girl. He did it again. Now I don't know what to do. I'm too scared to do something that might make me end up what I did 9 months ago. I don't want something bad to happen again. I don't want to lose Miroku either. Making decisions is one of the worst things I do.  
  
"Miroku, I saw you" I said angrily. He was looking down and he looked nervous. I watch as he sat on chair with his right leg over the handle of the chair, and his arms crossed over his chest. I tilted my head and just gazed. He looked really cute. But that didn't make me forgive him. He knew I knew, I can tell. He looked at me calmly. He looked so mellow. I was so mad.  
  
"Miroku..." I said "Why?..."  
  
He kept crying out excuses. But I didn't believe him. I felt more crushed by every excuse he made. But this time I don't feel I should forgive him.  
  
He said "That girl loves me, she said...But I don't love her, she asked if she could bear my child but I responded ...No, I told her I loved someone else but then she kissed me" He looked down with a more sadder look on his face I felt like slapping him But I didn't have the strength to.  
  
I coughed and coughed. I almost threw up again. My head was burning hot and the room was spinning. I felt so weak. I cried. I couldn't handle pain. I can't handle anything any more painful as this. I felt as if I was gonna die.  
  
I couldn't handle him cheating on me. How can he do that to me? How can he break my heart once again? I stood out of the bed and stood on my knees in front of him while he sat on the chair. I begged him to tell me the truth but he kept saying that same excuse. Maybe it was true but I don't believe it, I still don't believe it at all. I cried on his lap, my head facing to the side. He looked away; he didn't touch me at all. He doesn't treat me the way he used to. He changed, Miroku changed. "Miroku" I whispered to myself "I lost you..."  
  
I fell to the ground and felt pain in my stomach. My water broke. I was screaming, Miroku stood up and he was scared. He called for help. He carried me to Kagome and Inu Yasha. They called Kaede. She tried to help me. She tried to pull the baby out. I wanted Miroku here but I can't, I am still mad at him. He is outside with the others. I wonder what he thinking right now. I wonder if he really loves me, is he's thinking of me right now?  
  
I cried and screamed because of all the pain I was going thru. This was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life. I had labor pain and it was getting harder and harder. I was getting paranoid. I felt blood on my legs and it was so disgusting. I couldn't open my eyes because I felt like throwing up.  
  
Finally the baby came out. It was a girl. I was so happy. But I only could have had it for a short while because I know she is going to die. Kaede told me what she meant before. It was sick. I was sick and if I didn't die then that means the baby will die instead. I couldn't dare handle the truth. She gave me the baby to hold, it was beautiful. I couldn't have let it go. I would have sacrificed my life and leave the baby to Miroku. But now I know what Kaede is trying to do. She tried to save me from my death. She saved my life; she says I have a better future with...Miroku. That's why she did it.  
  
The baby stopped breathing and its life was gone. I cried harder than I had. I wanted to keep the baby because it was my child; I loved it as much as I loved Miroku, although I only had it only for 10 minutes. I wanted to see how my baby would be and look when she grown up. I wanted her to be happy, but now it's too late.  
  
I gave the body of my daughter and gave it to Kaede. It didn't matter to me anymore because it had no life. She covered my baby in a towel she brought. She went and said she would bury her. I kept on crying and sobbing. I covered my eyes as she laid it in a box. She had to get rid of it fast because I started to scream.  
  
She helped me get cleaned up and I change. I felt normal again. I didn't that sick any more although I still had a fever. I didn't throw up I just kept coughing. I walked out as she helped me. I walked out with my head down. I saw someone right in front of me. I looked up and it was Miroku. He was crying. Everyone was crying except Inu Yasha.  
  
I walked back into the cabin and stayed there. I prayed for myself, Miroku, and the baby. I prayed that the baby would have a life on its own. And I hope it has a happy life in heaven.  
  
I tried to move on not thinking of the baby. I forgave Miroku because what he told me was true. That girl came up to him when he was with me. She asked him if she could stay with him... then he said no.  
  
Miroku and I moved on to our new lives. Everything became better. He was the same again. He always touches me like he use to 10 months ago. I love to smile at him as he smiles at me. Now we flirt a lot more than we use to.  
  
Today we had the best day with each other. We stayed with each other. He kissed me everyday now. He gropes me a lot, and I get to smack him and chase him as normal as I use to. I was happy. He said it was alright because we could have another baby but this time a baby from him...not Kyo. We promise one day when I'm old enough again to get pregnant again we will have a family. Miroku would be more happier if it was a baby from him. His baby....No wait "Our baby".I missed the baby. But I shouldn't feel bad anymore because I have my other baby...I have Miroku. 

[A/n: Well i hoped you guys liked it. this is chapter two of "he's gonna pay". I hoped it was good enough for you. I don't really like much[ov course it's mines], Because I'm such a noob at writing so yeah. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. tell me what i need to improve on. is it fluffy enough? I hope so... okay then...thanks for reading this really long [i mean really long] chapter... "wink"] i don't think i will write more continuing stories from "He's gonna pay" I'm just going to write a new entry, different story...so yeah... Kk peace buh bai and Alojahz... remember I LOVE MIROKU!


End file.
